nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Reym-L-Dneurb
Reym-L-Dneurb is a country on the Northern Continent with a populatian of ~ 8 000 000. The capital is Siolnegnal Geography The biggest 12 cities are: * Siolnegnal (~1 500 000), * Ihtak (~800 000), * Anneiv (~600 000), * Neiw (~550 000), * Frodste (~500 000), * Smerk (~400 000), * Pisti (~250 000), * Airtsua (~150 000), * Reuahcsa (~150 000), * Elicec (~100 000), * Mlesna (~80 000), * Zarg (~70 000), The neighbours of Reym-L-Dneurb are Andromeda, Lyapunovia, Swelatie and Astique The current currency is Netsiraip (1 Netriraip = 0,86€). The official languages in Reym-L-Dneurb are German and Reym-L-Dneurbian. Currently there are the first presidential elections running. Reym-L-Dneurb in NSC :*'' ''no semifinal in this edition :** directly qualified for the final :*** not qualified for the semifinal Reym-L-Dneurb recieved 593 points in all editions together. They got six times 12 points: * Arjastan, Escotia in NSC2 * Ugaly in NSC5 * Lost Isle, Rotterdamus in NSC6 * Rotterdamus in NSC7 * Noizeland (SF + final), Ugaly (SF + final) in NSC 9 * Ugaly (SF + final), Saint Joe & Southgulfia (final), Noizeland (SF) in NSC12 * Altharia, Ugaly and Yaponesia in NSC13 Overall points awarded * Maccha-Brugia 72 (22 in SF) * Ugaly 59 (7 in SF) * Instir 48 (14 in SF) * Lost Isle 46 (10 in SF) * Noizeland 44 (14 in SF) * Xorientia 39 (13 in SF) * Arjastan 33 (7 in SF) * Altharia 32 (6 in SF) * Bokia 31 * Saksjaowie 30 * Hibernia 29 (7 in SF) * Spila 29 * Vorhota 29 (10 in SF) * Escotia 28 * Effiland 28 (17 in SF) * Tomstria 25 (3 in SF) * Adamsburg 24 (2 in SF) * Belvist 23 (1 in SF) * Alinta 22 * Yaponesia 19 (3 in SF) * Saint Joe & Southgulfia 19 (9 in SF) * Mountbatten Island 16 * Halito 16 (2 in SF) * Manotto 14 (8 in SF) * Venera 12 * Astoria 12 (8 in SF) * Begonia 12 * Shamitri 12 (7 in SF) * Magna Grecia 12 (7 in SF) * Medina 11 (10 in SF) * Rotterdamus 11 (4 in SF) * Astique 10 (10 in SF) * Mooseland 10 (4 in SF) * Giggshood 10 (5 in SF) * Isaria 8 * Manoma 8 (12 in SF) * Calypso 8 * Sunoma 8 (8 in SF) * Prasia 7 * Luniana 6 (7 in SF) * Gabriel 5 * Salona 4 * Viola Per Sempre 4 * Elennia 4 (3 in SF) * Zombira 3 (2 in SF) * Phinechendza 2 * Romeria 2 * Eurora 2 * Blondania 2 * Scorpionia 2 * Galataland 1 * Rupavac 0 (4 in SF) Overall points recieved * Noizeland 80 (24 in SF) * Ugaly 61 (24 in SF) * Arjastan 46 (9 in SF) * Rotterdamus 41 (13 in SF) * Saint Joe & Southgulfia 38 (2 in SF) * Lost Isle 36 * Escotia 24 * Xorientia 23 * Spila 23 (13 in SF) * Yaponesia 22 (10 in SF) * Maccha-Brugia 25 * Altharia 23 (3 in SF) * Adamsburg 20 * Gabriel 19 * Saksjaowie 19 * Halito 17 (7 in SF) * Tomstria 16 * Venera 15 * Medina 13 * Bokia 13 (8 in SF) * Begonia 13 * Belvist 10 (4 in SF) * Andromeda 10 * Unicorn Land of Geysers 10 * Swelatie 10 * Viola Per Sempre 10 (10 in SF) * Mooseland 9 (8 in SF) * Giggshood 9 * Hibernia 9 * Effiland 8 (10 in SF) * Lolee 8 (5 in SF) * Zombira 8 (1 in SF) * Astoria 7 * Alinta 7 (8 in SF) * Reignland 5 * Maccha-Bently 6 * Mountbatten Island 4 * Saksjaowie 4 (3 in SF) * Instir 4 * Tomstria 3 (8 in SF) * Prasia 3 * Blondania 2 * Liturestia 2 * Romeria 1 * Phinechendza 1 * Comino 1 * Lyapunovia 1 * Galataland 0 (5 in SF) * Astique 0 (2 in SF) * Vorhota 0 (1 in SF) Reym-L-Dneurb in NSC spin-offs